


F*ck You, Mr. Scamander

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: Because Newt take things kinda literalAn old short comic base on Incorrect Newtina quotes jokes
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	F*ck You, Mr. Scamander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faratiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/gifts).



Original incorrect quotes: **[Link](https://twitter.com/bungkusleis/status/1149307906669436930?s=20)**


End file.
